


Bedroom Mischief

by EveanWynter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveanWynter/pseuds/EveanWynter
Summary: Mischievous Dar'banal'ras gets tormented by his boyfriend in the bedroom.(Blow jobs)





	Bedroom Mischief

Ras flopped back in his seat he was at the tavern, tired and bored, glancing at Varric, who sat not far away drinking and chatting with the barkeep. Ras listened for a bit then smiled a mischievous smile he had an idea.

"Varric." He pitched his voice, making it sound whiny. Varric glanced at him with an openly suspicious look. It really was no fun that Varric knew him so well.

"Hmm?" Several other patrons were watching the scene curious as they'd never heard Ras sound like that before. Ras held his arms out.

"Carry me." He whined pleased with the shocked reaction of other patrons Varric just gave him this look that said he wasn't falling for anything, spoil sport.

"What do I get?" Varric causally asked. Ras had to think for a moment

"Well if you carry me all the way to the bedroom..." Ras trailed off knowing Varric didn't need specifics and made grabbing hands towards the dwarf. Varric stood up, went and settled his tab then made his way over to Ras pulling the small elf's chair back and causally picking him up. While taller than Varric, Ras was slight and short for an elf, slim. Though he had muscles that added weight, he was no great difficulty to carry for the dwarf. Varric smiled at Ras's pleased look as the elf wrapped his arms around Varric's neck and rested his head on one broad shoulder.

"Everyone in the tavern will talk about this." Varric carried Ras out of the tavern and across the open courtyard towards the castle. Fervent whispers broke out in the tavern.

"Honestly didn't think you'd do it." Ras murmured though he was stupidly pleased that Varric had done so because he now found the whole situation arousing. Varric noticed and smirked a bit.

"Enjoying this, are you?" Ras grumbled and wiggled a bit. Varric was teasing him, but Varric was at a disadvantage. Ras carefully slide the scarf he wore down the position he was in no one could really see. Ras scraped his teeth against Varric's neck, just like he knew Varric liked. Ras felt Varric's breath catch then he felt Varric shift him a hand grabbing the cloth on the back of the collar on his shirt, pulling his head back away from Varric's neck, though still managing to keep his face hidden. Varric made a noise it wasn't really audible, but Ras could feel the rumbling. Ras knew it was a bit of a warning, but Ras didn't feel like being good. He glanced around a bit they were going up the stairs and through the open door of the castle heading for Ras's private quarters. Ras relaxed against Varric when Varric relaxed his grip on the shirt Ras made his move biting the dwarfs neck again, scraping his teeth against the skin. Varric moaned softly trying not to be heard by all the people in the entryway of the castle. Ras felt Varric grab his hair harshly and pull his head back.

"Behave." Varric growled in his ear. Ras heard whispers around them knowing they were moving through the entryway. Everyone could see them and it was causing the whispers. Varric got to the door of Ras's rooms he hesitated for a bit then let Ras's hair go, opening the door and going in. Kicking the door closed behind him as Ras nipped at his jaw Varric grabbed his hair again yanking his head back Varric was aroused now, but knew Cassandra or Josephine would probably be around soon considering the spectacle they made in the entryway. Varric carried Ras up the stairs into what Ras used as a gathering area then up more stairs into the bedroom opening the bedroom door after letting Ras's hair go again. Ras was feeling feisty, nipping Varric's jaw again as the dwarf carried him over towards the bed Ras tugged Varric's hair out of it's ponytail running his fingers through it. Ras felt Varric lay him on the bed then took the scarf off tossing it to the side.

"You are being naughty." Varric caressed Ras's cheek giving the other man a convincing disapproving look. Ras whimpered and nuzzled against Varric's hand acting all cute and innocent now.

"Is that how you want to play today?" Ras looked up at him.

"Yes sir." Ras replied shyly. Varric pulled Ras's socks and shoes off then slipped his own off.

"I believe Cassandra or Josephine will be up here soon, but we can start." Ras grinned lunging forward and biting Varric again. Varric grabbed his hair pulling him back again. "In that kind of mood huh?" Varric lifted him again then laid him middle of the bed climbing up and sitting, straddling him, before he had a chance to move around. Varric grabbed soft rope from nearby, a shorter length and a longer one, he pinned one of Ras's arms under his leg. Varric held the shorter length next to Ras's arm while he tied the longer one around Ras's wrist the shorter length sticking out both ways. Varric put the longer length around a slat on the headboard then he grabbed Ras's free arm and tied it the same way then tied the shorter length of rope together. Varric sat back watching Ras test the bonds they wouldn't hurt the elf, but they'd hold him. Varric smiled then unbuttoned Ras's shirt pushing the soft fabric off his chest running callused hands over the elf, gently caressing scars that he had. Ras moaned softly Varric leaned down nibbling along Ras's neck, down to his shoulder, then licking down his chest in a line that avoided Ras's nipple and made the elf make wanting noises. Varric's tongue teased at the edge of his pants. Ras moaned louder then there was a knock at the door. Ras whined as Varric pulled away.

"I figured someone would stop by." Varric pulled Ras's shirt together doing a couple buttons so it wouldn't fall open Varric knew Ras didn't really like anyone seeing his scars. "Come in." Ras whined.

"They'll see." He murmured softly.

"Should of thought of that before you got feisty." Varric turned to the door as Josephine entered the room she glanced at the bed noticing Ras was tied up Varric still straddling the elf. She blushed and looked away.

"The nobles are talking. You pulling the Herald of Andraste's or Inquisitor's hair." Varric glanced at her as he loosened Ras's pants.

"Tell them the truth. We are lovers. Not mine or Ras's fault that his room is through the castle." Josephine glanced at the bed Varric had wiggled his way between Ras's legs she looked away again.

"Alright." She turned and left not wanting to see anymore of what the two were doing. Once she was gone Varric slide Ras's pants down along with his small clothes. Pulling both off, he freed Ras's arousal. He was fully hard around seven inches long. Varric ran his hand idly along Ras's thigh down his leg. Avoiding Ras's cock. Ras bucked his hips upwards Varric grabbed his hip holding him down. Ras tugged against the rope. He wanted to do anything other than lay here and let Varric slowly torment him, but if he really wanted to stop they had a safe word and Ras knew while frustrating it'd be worth it. Varric unbuttoned the shirt again, pushing the fabric off Ras's chest. Varric smiled sitting back to look his partner over. Ras was pale skinned, the black fabric of his shirt pooled around him along with his black slightly curly hair made him seem all the paler. Ras had plenty of scars that he was self-conscious about, but Varric didn't find anything wrong with them and he often told Ras that. Ras had just a little body hair he did have a dark happy trail that led to curly pubic hair.

"You are gorgeous." Varric murmured watching Ras blush. It was the only way Varric knew of getting Ras to blush. Varric leaned down licking and nibbling along Ras's side slowly moving down his body Ras moaned and squirmed underneath him Varric slowly moved to Ras's inner thigh avoiding his cock as he licked and nipped. Ras was rock hard, pre-cum leaking out, making loud needy noises shifting around trying to get Varric to pay attention to his cock. Varric licked his way down to Ras's knee then back up across his waist and down the other leg to the knee. Ras whined squirming hips bucking upwards as he tugged against the rope a bit. Varric continued to tease Ras licking, nibbling, and running his hands across Ras's body but avoiding nipples, cock, and sensitive areas. Ras whined, whimpered, and moaned squirming under Varric.

"Varric." Ras's voice was wanting needy. Varric sat back he teasingly brushed his fingers against Ras's cock. Ras moaned loudly.

"Did you think after being such a naughty thing I'd let you off easily?" Varric brushed Ras's cock again.

"Please please Varric." Ras panted begging. Ras was covered in sweat and Varric's saliva, pre-cum coated his cock, some of his stomach, and inner thighs. Varric was still dressed, though gloves, socks, and shoes were gone and his hair was a mess.

"I'm going to untie one hand. You will help me me out with that mouth of yours." Varric gestured to his obvious hard on, leaving no confusion on what he wanted Ras to do.

"Yes, sir." Ras panted yes several times over as Varric untied one hand leaving the rope around the other. Ras didn't seem to mind he quickly got to work undoing the buttons on Varric's shirt. He was good at doing this one handed and was quickly pushing the shirt off the dwarf though Varric would look delightful in the same position as Ras had been in. Red looked so lovely against his skin. This however was one of Varric's nicer shirts so Ras removed it tossing it to the floor. Varric laid back on the bed and stroked Ras's hair as the elf worked pants and small clothes off. Once Ras had Varric naked, he wiggled between the dwarfs legs looked Varric over the dwarf was hairy, not that Ras minded his dark blonde body hair. Ras licked his hard length. Varric was eight inches long and fairly thick, but it didn't seem to daunt Ras. Eagerly he licked the length, fully erect, the foreskin was pushed back so Ras licked the tip the sucked it onto his mouth slowly working down the length. Varric moaned pulling Ras's hair a bit, not to hard. Ras slowly worked down stroking what wasn't in his mouth it took time because of how long and thick Varric was, but Ras managed and it was worth it with the noises Varric made. Ras sucked and bobbed his head hands tracing Varric's thighs and legs. Varric moaned deep panted his need and Ras's name as he got closer. Ras pulled back slowly tongue working Varric's thick cock. He got so just the tip was in his mouth he waited a few minutes just licking the tip, then suddenly Ras deep throated Varric. The dwarf came with a loud moan while tugging on Ras's hair. Ras swallowed it all pulling back a bit. Finished Ras licked him clean and sat back watching Varric lay there eyes closed catching his breath. Ras liked seeing Varric like this, knowing that he was the one that had done it. Despite the fact he was still hard he lay down cuddling close to Varric satisfied. Varric rolled over pushing Ras onto his back Ras looked up at the dwarf.

"You deserve a reward." Varric moved between Ras's legs stroking Ras's cock which was still rock hard. Varric licked the length, watching Ras moan, good hand gripping the bedding under him his shirt still on it fell against his pale skin. Varric slowly sucked the tip of Ras's cock into his mouth slowly working his way down with as much as he had teased Ras earlier, it didn't take long for Ras to shout his name and cum hard Varric swallowed it all then licked him clean. Ras lay there panting Varric carefully untied the rope still around his left wrist then lay back down. Ras cuddled with Varric and they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragon Age.
> 
> Enjoy  
> <3


End file.
